20 IkkakuxYumichika moments
by The Blonde Midget
Summary: As the title says, twenty small stories about Ikkaku and Yumichika as a loving and struggling couple. Chapter two is up! The prompts are Blame, Procrastination, Song WITH FATHERLY!ZARAKI NICENESS , Wet and Roommates. IkkaYumi!
1. Chapter 1

Oh, this is completely new to me.

Ehm. As most of my readers know, all my previous fics have been in the Yu-Gi-Oh series, with puppyshipping. This is my first try at writing Bleach…and I really hope it will be good!

Well, you see, I asked my girlfriend (Toeba Saki here on ) to give me twenty words or short sentances to write prompts out of, for the pairing IkkakuxYumichika. I am going to upload them with five in each chapter, so in the end there'll be four chapters.

The prompts are not in any kind of order in time, but completely random dots in those two's lovely and sweet relationship.

Well, here we go! I don't own anything concerning Bleach, but if I did, there would be a lot more Ikkaku and Yumichika in the series and they would do a different kind of..."sword" fighting...-winkwink-

**1. INTELLIGENCE**

Intelligence was not something ranked high in Squad 11. Brute strength was what mattered there. You could not THINK your way out of a battle, they'd snort if you asked. The only way to win a battle is to beat the crap out of your enemy and leave them bleeding and dying behind you.

Ikkaku, despite the way he acted, was highly intelligent. He could think in steps in his way of fighting and he could fool an enemy quite easily with clever tricks. He could make up a strategy to fight, as well as just fighting on a whim. He could win a brawl by simply throwing himself into it and he could win a brawl WOUNDLESS by stopping to think an extra second or two. Mostly, he did not stop to think. Luck was usually on his side anyway.

Despite his intelligence, he mostly let Yumichika be the brain of their team. On missions, he'd let Yumichika take care of planning, economy and the like. In fights, he was the one to get them out of trouble. It was a good strategy, between them, as Yumichika prefered not to get sweaty without a good reason (even if he did love a good fight as much as any Squad 11 member).

Renji had once jokingly said Ikkaku and Yumichika was like a man and wife in their way of handling missions.

Ikkaku had beaten him up for that comment. Intelligently.

**2. COLD**

In Rugonkai, it had always been cold. Even most of the summer would be cold, the sun gloomy and dark most of the time. You could never really tell the difference between when winter ended and spring started.

In Rugonkai, autumn was the coldest, in Yumichika's opinion. The rain was heavy most of the time, heavy and soaking every piece of clothing he owned. Also, it made his hair stick to his face, waterdroplets running along the beyond smooth strands and down his back.

In Rugonkai, people were cold as well. Of course, some were kind, would offer a smile and a piece of bread if you were starving. But most would stab you in the back for that same piece of bread, or simply stab you because there was nothing else to do.

In Rugonkai, Yumichika only knew one thing that was warm. And that thing, he clung to tighter than anything.

"Nee, Ikkaku." Yumichika pouted, as he sat with his bald friend by the fire one night, the autumn rain loud and heavy outside of the small, leaking cottage. "I'm cold."

"Quit whining." Ikkaku grumbled, poking around in the fire and adding some more wood. "It won't warm you up any."

"But it's REALLY cold!"

"...KEH! Fine. Come here, then. I'll share my blanket with you."

And Yumichika found that Rugonkai was not that cold, on those nights.

Because in Rugonkai, Madarame Ikkaku was always warm.

**3. KITTEN**

"Mm...I love you, Ikkaku." Yumichika mumbled, curling up against his lover's naked, sweaty chest that smelled of their recent bout of lovemaking.

"Heh. Love ya too, kitten." Ikkaku stroked his smooth, slender side slowly, a grin to his face, eyes closed.

"...kitten?" Yumichika raised an eyebrow, lifting himself onto an elbow to look down at him.

"Mhm. Kitten." Ikkaku cracked an eye open to look at him. "It makes sense."

"Oh, does it?" Yumichika trailed his hand over his strong abs, making them quiver and tense with the tickling touch. "Enlighten me."

"Well. Cats constantly wash themselves. Like you and your hair." Ikkaku stroked his hair gently, a small grin still twisting his lips. "They are prideful and pretty, as are you. And..." The grin grew into a leer and his hand slid down under the comforter along Yumichika's body, grabbing a certain something that made the man mewl sharply. "...they are friggin' flexible."

Yumichika blushed darkly and Ikkaku then proceeded to show just HOW flexible his 'kitten' was.

**4. WHISTLE**

"OII, OII! BABE!"

"WHAT A PRETTY ASS!"

"COME HERE, SWEET THING!"

Yumichika's eyebrow twitched as he walked down the streets in Rugonkai. He was looking for Ikkaku, whom had run off to gamble with some random brutes again. Not that the gamble would mean anything for whom got the money; it all came down to whom could beat up the other first.

Problem was, Ikkaku hadn't told him to which gambling installment he was heading. And he had run off as fast as those muscled legs could carry him.

And that meant, Yumichika had to make use of his own, pretty legs to try and find him. And he'd need to go looking all over the district. Which was quite the pain in the ass.

Especially when men kept pinching it while he walked. Of course, what they got for that was a smack across the face so hard they'd crash into a wall and break their noses.

And they WHISTLED after him.

Yumichika hated that the most. Whistling after him, like he was some kind of dog that would come running if they did so.

He huffed, keeping his head high as he walked on.

"COME ON, PRETTY THING!" A meaty hand suddenly closed on his arm and Yumichika found himself being roughly turned around to meet the gaze of some tall, muscled brute that was leering hungrily at him. "DUN BE SUCH A COLDFISH! Gimme some love, huh?" He leaned down and Yumichika cringed at the foul breath going up his nostrils.

"Get away from me, you UGLY!" Yumichika huffed, kicking his shin harshly. And winced as in response, the man squeezed his arm so tight he thought he could hear the bones creak in it.

"Now, be nice, sweetcheeks." The man sneered, yanking him into his body. He smelled of sweat and two months worth of dirt and Yumichika felt his stomach turn slightly. "'m not gonna hurt ya! Nope, we're just gonna have some fun!" He yanked on him again, leaning down towards his face...

"OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" A bare fist suddenly smacked straight into the man's face, sending him flying into and through a wall and into a fish-stand a few yards behind it.

Yumichika recognized that fist.

And immediately smacked that bald head that owned that fist.

"OW! HEY!" Ikkaku turned to him, a snarl on his face and a bright red mark on his head from the harsh slap. "IS THAT WHAT I GET FOR SAVING YOU?!"

"After first leaving me behind to look for you in this area full of ugly brutes." Yumichika huffed, crossing his arms.

"You're a big girl. You can handle yourself!" Ikkaku grumbled out and in the next moment yelped as another slap was given to his bare head. "OWW! COME ON!"

"I am not a girl." Yumichika pouted. "I am just very, very pretty and every woman should envy me for my good looks and charms."

"WHATEVER!" Ikkaku rubbed his stinging scalp with something akin to a pout on his face. Then, he glanced at Yumichika. "Y'know, if you get in trouble while looking for me, you can always just whistle for me. I'll be right there. I'll hear ya."

Yumichika stared at him in surprise. When he couldn't get anything out in response, his vocal cords shocked mute, Ikkaku looked deeply embarrassed and sputtered out something non-sensical and stomped ahead quickly.

And Yumichika smiled.

There was always one thing he could trust about Ikkaku. He was always just a whistle away.

**5. NEW**

At his and Ikkaku's wedding, Yumichika wore something borrowed, something blue, something old and something new.

"The borrowed" was the necklace Rangiku always wore, which she had tearfully put around his neck, before crushing his ribs in a hug and suffocating him with her ample chest.

"The blue" was something only Ikkaku would get to see. A very, VERY nice dark blue garter belt, hidden under the white and lilac kimono he was wearing over it.

"The old" was a hairpin he had gotten when he was much, much younger in Rugonkai. It was shaped as a delicate lotus, a deep wine red flower with white streaks on the smooth petals and it was keeping the right side of his hair behind his ear.

And finally, "the new"...

Yumichika smiled down at the silver ring on his finger. The tiniest of diamonds rested on it, engraved inside of a silver rose. Everything small and delicate, the finest of craftwork.

"_Just like you." _Ikkaku had said when he gave it to him, a dark flush to his cheeks when Yumichika smiled and called him a sap.

"Yo, Ayasegawa." Yumichika turned his head, seeing his gruff captain standing in the doorway of his room. He had dressed up for the occation, in nice white hakama and a sleeveless kodose, with his captain haori on. His hair was let down, smooth and slicked back.

"Taichou." Yumichika smiled, giving a small twirrl. "May I be a bit vain as a bride-to-be, and ask what you think?"

"Hn. Madarame is a lucky bastard."

"You're such a charmer, taichou." Yumichika chuckled, smoothing down the kimono and giving himself a last look in the mirror. "...I think I'm ready now."

"Good thing, too. Madarame is squirming so much I think he's scared ya left him at the altar." Zaraki held out his muscular arm for the other, not really meeting his gaze. "C'mon. I'll lead ya there." There was a certain chokedness to the captain's voice and Yumichika's (feather free) eyebrows shot up.

"...taichou, are you crying?"

"...keh."

"You and Ikkaku are both such cute saps!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GRAB MY ARM ALREADY!"

MORE PROMPTS TO COME!


	2. IKKAYUMI PROMPTS 2

Oh dear, I finished the next five ones quick. Well, I am just so in love with this couple. XD Some of them are quite long, I hope no one minds! Again, the prompts have no order in time, they are random specks of yummyness that filled my mind that I decided to share with other fans. -bows-

Another five prompts of IkkaYumi goodiness then! And some cute!Yachiru and fatherly!Zaraki, to boot. X3 I hope you will enjoy!

Please, read, enjoy and REVIEW! :D

**BLAME**

"No one blames you, Ikkaku-san."

Ikkaku remembered the look on Hisagi Shuuhei's face when he said that. That look of sympathy (at that time, he had seen it as pity) and pain in his dark eyes when he looked at him. He told him that when they stood by the bed in the small Fourth Squad sickroom. The bed with a sheet pulled over a slender form and over a pale face with broken feathers on the right eyebrow and eyelashes.

"I know." Ikkaku had replied, his voice almost bewildered. His dark eyes were tearless.

It hadn't been his fault. Not really.

There had been a long battle. Arrancar had attacked Karakura and several seated officers and vice captains had been sent out to deal with them. It shouldn't have been a problem, not really. They weren't Espada, not even highly numbered arrancar.

Ikkaku had chosen the toughest of the bunch. He had been eager to fight it, eager to beat it down and laughing the whole fight through. He had made a mistake, though, misjudging its strength. With his shikai, he couldn't beat him. When he had hesitated one second too long on whether he should release bankai, it had gotten in a good punch on him, sending him flying with several broken bones. He remembered landing on rough, unforgiving asphalt that had torn some skin off of his back and broken side. Still, he had tried getting up, the broken yari in his hand. A fight was, in fact, not over until you had died.

He had heard Yumichika call out to him. He'd heard the worry in his voice, the fear. He hadn't understood why. He had been in much worse shape before and survived.

Then, he had seen the arrancar's zanpakuto flying down towards him, the sharp blade aiming to cut his head clean off. His muscles cramped when he tried to roll out of the way and he knew it was too late. He was glad he had asked the arrancar's name, as he closed his eyes and expected it to end.

It didn't end.

There was a ear-piercing shriek of steel against steel.

Then the sound of steel breaking.

And then, the awful sound of flesh being torn appart by sharp steel and the sensation of warm liquid splashing onto him.

Also, he heard a choked noise of pain and then the faintest whisper. "I...Ikkaku..."

Ikkaku didn't remember much after that. There was an image burnt on his retinas, of Yumichika with a sword through his stomach, blood trickling from his mouth as he was looking back at him, a small smile on his paling lips, lips he had kissed that morning. The sword in his hand was broken in two. His feathers had broken, too. Everything looked twisted, broken and wrong in that image. It couldn't be accurate, he thought to himself. It was probably just a fake memory, something far worse than the truth. It couldn't have looked at that. Yumichika wouldn't have been killed in an ugly way like that. It didn't fit him. It wasn't beautiful enough.

After that, there was no visual memories. His body remembered, though, a burning, dark heat in his chest and his throat was raw from a scream. A roar echoed in his ears, lingering in his eardrums, bouncing inside of his mind. 'BANKAI', his own voice.

What Ikkaku remembered next was Unohana lingering above him, tending to his wounds. He remembered she had flinched when he had asked where Yumichika was. Never before had he seen such a reaction on the always calm captain. She watched him with sad, blue eyes and didn't say anything.

Somehow, Ikkaku had understood anyway.

"No one blames you, Ikkaku." Rangiku had told him, in a voice choked with tears, when they stood by Yumichika's grave, the last ones to leave. Zaraki had left just a moment before, carrying a disturbingly quiet and non-smiling Yachiru in his arms. His face had gotten new wrinkles and for the first time ever, he looked old.

"I know." Ikkaku's voice had been quiet.

Because it hadn't been his fault. Not really.

The day after that, Zaraki had come to his and Yumichika's room. He didn't mention the way Ikkaku was sleeping with one of Yumichika's old kimonos in his arms. He had given him a letter, from the "old man" himself, requesting he performed the trials for captain. The ninth squad still needed a captain, he told him. Ikkaku wanted to protest, but didn't. He just nodded, stroking the worn silk in Yumichika's old kimono.

"Ikkaku." Zaraki's voice was low and rumbled like thunder deep in his chest. "No one blames you."

"That's not true." Ikkaku's voice was shaking and his vision got blurry. He didn't see Zaraki look at him in surprise. He looked up at his captain. His hands shook in his lap, clenching tight around the letter with one hand, the kimono with the other.

"I blame me."

**PROCRASTINATION**

Yumichika hummed softly to himself as he was organizing the documents in the eleventh squad library. A small library, to be honest, with books only on the ways of sword, of history and of great battles. The library was deserted, like it usually was during the day. As long as there was daylight, it was playtime for Squad Eleven.

He felt a familliar reiatsu enter the library then and he paused with putting a document back up on it's right place on the shelf. When he felt a certain detail in that reiatsu, he groaned softly, bowing his head.

Ikkaku was horny.

That theory was proven correct at once, when he felt a warm, muscled body press up against him from behind, and he felt a certain hardness poke at his lower back intently.

"Not now, Ikkaku." Yumichika sighed as he felt his lover's arms wrap around him. Warm lips teased the line of his chin, a rough hand carefully pulling down the orange cloth around his neck to give room for his mouth to place a kiss there next. "I am working."

"Work is boring." Ikkaku growled into his pale neck, nipping a little sharper at a certain spot, already bruised from a recent lovebite.

"But neccessary." Yumichika swatted at his hands that were trying to descend on his slender body.

"You can work anytime." Ikkaku grinned, slipping a hand into the opening in his kodose, carefully stroking his collarbone and top of his chest. Yumichika reluctantely released a soft moan. "C'mon...some procrastination won't hurt..."

Yumichika blinked...and then chuckled breathlessly, putting the documents up on the shelf shakily. "Was that the word of the day in your calander, Ikkaku? It sounds a bit too advanced for you."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Yumichika chuckled, turning around to capture Ikkaku's enraged snarl in a hot, tongue-tangling kiss. Indeed, some procrastination wouldn't hurt at all...

**SONG**

"Bedtime" was a word that Yachiru despised more than anything. Bedtime meant she would have to lay down and do nothing, just close her eyes and sleep and maybe dream something funny that she could tell Ken-chan about the next morning.

That was why, everytime she was told to go to bed by a babysitting Yumichika or Ikkaku, she would immediately say;

"I WANT MORE PLAYTIME INSTEAD!" Yachiru bounced around in her bedroom like mad, smacking Ikkaku over the bald head everytime she passed him by. Making the third seat twitch, yelp and soon enough roar bloody murder all over the place.

"JUST WAIT UNTIL I CATCH YOU-!"

"Lieutenant," Yumichika said gently, interrupting Ikkaku's threats by smacking his hand over his mouth. "It's getting late and you really do need to sleep...otherwise, you might be too tired to go with Ken-ch...uh, Zaraki-taichou for his mission tomorrow."

Yachiru immediately paused in her flailing around, hanging from the cieling lamp above their heads. "...I wouldn't be able to go with Ken-chan?"

"Sadly, no. A tired soldier must stay at home." Yumichika told her, giving an apologetic smile. "If you're too tired, you could end up falling asleep during the mission and that would be a big problem, you see. That is why I always make Ikkaku go to bed early." Ikkaku looked ready to protest but was silenced by a sharp glance from lilac eyes.

Yachiru took this in and put a finger to her cheek as she thought. Then, she pouted and let go of the lamp, landing straight on top of Ikkaku's head and sending him crashing to the floor. "But I'm not tired, Yun-Yun."

"Ah, but that can be fixed." Yumichika gently lead her over to her bed, helping her into her night clothes easily and soon enough had her down in the futon. He smoothly kneeled down by her side, smiling. "If you want, I can sing something for you. It's a very nice song and I think it will put you right to sleep. Do you want to hear it?"

"UN, UN!" Yachiru giggled happily, clapping her hands. Ikkaku wondered, as he slowly pushed himself up from the floor, how ANY song in the world could ever put that ball of energy to sleep. That would have to be some kind of sleeping-spell, he figured.

...and then, Yumichika started to sing.

It was a soft, gentle melody obviously some kind of lullaby. Yumichika's voice was soft, but steady like a beating heart. It was low, so quiet that Ikkaku couldn't really make out the words in it. And certainly, there was some kind of magic to it; Ikkaku was spellbound as he listened.

Yachiru's red eyes were focused at Yumichika's face while he sang, looking as awake as ever. Yumichika smiled as he sang, eyes gently closed and he stroked her hair soothingly while he did so.

Yachiru found that her own eyelids grew heavy with the singing and she figured she could close her eyes if Yumichika did...maybe that was the point, as he was doing it? She hummed along a few notes drowzily, her own short lyrics consisting of her silly little nicknames on people. She lifted a small hand to rub at her eyes, yawning sweetly and then turning to her side. Wondered what fun the day would bring...

Yumichika sang for about a minute more. Then he opened his eyes and chuckled softly when seeing the pink haired girl sleeping soundly, curled up on her side with her thumb in her mouth, suckling gently. He got back to his feet, stretching with a soft yawn as he turned to his lover behind him...and stared.

Ikkaku was sprawled out on his back, snoring softly through his open mouth. A small trickle of drool ran down the corner of his mouth and he was completely knocked out from the song.

"Seriously." Yumichika whispered, sitting down by the other's side with a soft chuckle and a fond look in his eyes. He stroked his cheek and he smiled. "You're all like big children, sometimes." He yawned once more, laying down next to him on the tatamifloor, head on his chest as he fell asleep there by his side.

That was how Zaraki found them when he came in a few hours later, wondering where on earth his fifth and third seat had run off to; Yachiru sleeping soundly in her futon and Ikkaku and Yumichika curled up together on the floor a few feet away. Both were snoring (even if he'd never get Yumichika to admit that). He shook his head with a small smirk to his lips, walking over to carefully stroke Yachiru's hair for a few moments, making sure she was really sleeping soundly. The small smile on the child's face made his own face soften into something akin to a gentle look. Then, he stood and walked over to the sleeping couple. He sighed.

"Fallin' asleep on the floor like toddlers...keh. They'll get a cold." Zaraki muttered. Then, he shrugged off his white captain haori, spreading it out over them as a makeshift blanket. "...toddlers." He then headed back out, sliding the door shut silently behind himself.

**WET**

If there was something Ayasegawa Yumichika truly hated, it was getting wet; it made his clothes stick to his body uncomfortably, made his hair slick to his head like the fur on some kind of drowned rat and had him shrieking like a prepubertal boy.

Unfortunately, getting Yumichika wet was also something Ikkaku VERY much enjoyed. So much so, that he kept a list of the funniest and best ways to get Yumichika wet. There were six of them that he kept returning to:

1. Drop a waterballoon on his head. (This, Ikkaku had gotten Yachiru to join him in, with the sad aftereffect of himself getting drenched)

2. Steal his umbrella during rain. (Which usually ended with Ikkaku getting smacked to death with the same umbrella once Yumichika managed to snatch it back again.)

3. Persuade Hitsugaya-taichou to use Hyourinmaru to make a bunch of ice and then get Hinamori to use her fireball attacks to melt it over Yumichika's head. (So far, this had only happened twice; Hinamori was more easy to persuade than Hitsugaya).

4a. Push him into a lake. (Ikkaku had only done so once. That was how he found out Yumichika couldn't swim. Thus resulting in the 4b solution).

4b. Push him into the hot springs. (The water was too shallow to allow the fifth seat to drown. A slight downeffect was that Yumichika was already supposed to get into the water, so it wasn't as fun).

5. Hug him while being soaked yourself. (Because Yumichika could never resist hugging him when he was shirtless.)

And finally, there was Ikkaku's favorite way to get Yumichika wet.

6. SEX. (Although, that was a different kind of wet, that Yumichika didn't mind at all. Ikkaku decided that it was also his favorite way to get Yumichika wet; it might not cause his clothes or hair to stick to him, but it sure made him shriek.)

**ROOMMATES**

When they first came to Seretei to be Shinigami, Ikkaku and Yumichika had not been allowed to share a room. All Academy rooms were designed as single rooms, tiny with room only for one futon and a chest for their personal things. There simply was not enough room to share, they told them. And, besides, a warrior should learn to sleep alone early.

Ikkaku knew Yumichika wouldn't do well with that. Yumichika hated sleeping alone, which was one of the reasons he had told Ikkaku to move in literally the same day they met. He just needed someone in the same room. Ikkaku sometimes wondered how Yumichika had coped with sleeping alone before they met. He prefered not to linger on that thought and never asked.

Before they'd met, he had had nightmares every night. Yumichika never told him about what, but his eyes were haunted and he was covered in cold sweat when he woke up from them. When they lived together, the dreams eventually lessened. Yumichika hadn't had them for five years when they came to the Academy. And it all started up again once he started living alone in that tiny room.

Yumichika didn't sleep well. After three days, he was getting dark circles under his eyes and he looked absolutely miserable. His temper got short and he could blow up into someone's face seconds into even the smallest argument. One guy bumped into him in the hallway at one point and snapped at him to watch where he was going.

Said guy woke up in the Fourth squad's care a few hours later, both eyes swollen shut from Yumichika's punches (that particular incident made Yumichika into a real candidate for the eleventh squad, it later turned out).

It was a week later, when Yumichika collapsed from fatigue during fencing practise and had to stay in the care of healers for two days, that Ikkaku decided that enough was enough.

The same night Yumichika got back to his room, he would find Ikkaku somehow getting his own futon in next to his. Since that day, Ikkaku only kept his things in his own room. He always slept by Yumichika's side, to make sure he slept well. He refused to sleep until he knew Yumichika was sleeping well enough next to him.

They had been roommates since the day they met and beyond that. In Rugonkai, in the Academy and now in Squad Eleven. And Ikkaku knew that it would always be like that, until forever and beyond that.

**MORE PROMPTS TO COME**

-TheBlondeMidget


End file.
